


Saffron - Voluptuousness

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: I had another idea for day 12 but it was too explicit, so now have the lesser of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Flowertober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Saffron - Voluptuousness

Hilbert never really noticed how beautiful she was when they were kids. They were just kids. How was he supposed to know? As they grew older, he noticed the changes she would grow into.

Her face would lose the chubbiness in them, giving way to her more sharper features.

Her voice would grow a bit higher but it was much more silkier than before.

And her body, _oh dear heavens_ , maybe because he was just a hormonal teenager but her body was the one that went through the changes. Her body lost the chubbiness and gave way to a tone body. Her dresses would now accentuate the curves she has. His favorite would definitely be her thighs. **_Heavens they were so voluptuous_**

And Irene was in the same vein of thinking.

They were both around the same age with Hilbert showing puberty a little bit earlier.

The same as hers, the chubbiness from his body and face had slowly gone away giving way to more muscles and sharper features.

His voice got deeper and he got taller.

It didn't help that Merlin would be training him with much heavier combat and oh dear Sky Father was those **_muscles doing something to her mind._** Especially those arms, she could screech on to the world.

Merlin took notice of the changes between his student, he found it amusing and then took to a experiment. He sent them out to gather materials but in reality, it was to see if those two were to do anything.

But when they came back, it seemed nothing happened and Merlin was disappointed.

He was about to give up until he saw a peculiar small purple-ish bruise forming on Hilbert's collarbone a few days later.

_**A hickey.** _

Oh they definitely did something.

And he noticed that they hoped he wouldn't noticed.

Oh but he noticed.

He was their meddlesome teacher Merlin after all

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea for day 12 but it was too explicit, so now have the lesser of it.


End file.
